The evolution of today's lipstick extends over a long time period. The Sears Roebuck catalog first offered rouge for lips and cheeks already by the late 1890s. At that time lipstick was applied with a brush, but by 1915 lipstick was sold in cylindrical metal containers. In 1923, the first swivel-up tube was patented. Throughout the 1920s and 30s, many more lipstick tubes were patented in the United States, all with the same basic function: the container would swivel, twist or push, a tube of lipstick from a hollow cylinder assembly. Thanks to the continuous development effort we have now arrived at the stage of the modern lipstick tube that propelled “lipstick” to the most popular cosmetic in the world.
Most of the contemporary lipstick tubes contain the same basic parts. FIG. 1 shows an oblique rendition of a complete lipstick tube and FIG. 1A details the components, all arranged along a common longitudinal axis. In coaxial and concentric alignment, sleeves 05, 10, and 14 are referred to as the sleeve assembly. The cylindrical cup 01 serves as the receptacle for the lipstick 02 and features seal- and friction modifying rings 04 and two diametrically opposed protuberances or lugs 03 extending outward. The tubular inner sleeve 05 extends to the base 06, referred to as the rotator, to which sleeve 05 is firmly attached. Cup 01 resides inside of 05 and the lugs 03 extend through the slots 07, thus permitting longitudinal movement of 01 within 05. The short angled extensions of the vertical slots 07 complete a Z-configuration to limit the movement of 01 within sleeve 05. A tubular central sleeve 10 contains two identical inner helical grooves 11 which are diametrically offset with respect to each other. The grooves 11 are of sufficient depth to accept the lugs 03 as they extend though the slots 07 of the inner tube 05. A circular groove 08 in the solid part of the rotator accepts the toroidal extension 12 at the bottom of sleeve 10 and functions as a track allowing free circular movement of 10 within 06. It is usually required to fortify the physical integrity of 10 with an additional sleeve 14, caressing 10 tightly thus forming an integrated unit that moves as an entity and is referred to as sleeve 10/14. Examples of vertical sections views of the upper portions of common wall profiles and wall interactions of sleeves 05 with 10/14 are shown in FIGS. 1B to 1E, but the views are limited to the left sides of the wall profiles wherein the pomade would be extrudable in the direction of the upwardly projecting end. FIG. 1B shows sleeve 10/14 with a rabbet cut, designed to rotatably engage with sleeve 05 via a rim, lip, or toroid that extends from 05 peripherally toward the wall of the sleeve 10/14 and further into the rabbet cut of that sleeve. In FIG. 1C, the rabbet cut, as seen in FIG. 1B, is changed to a groove cut; in FIG. 1D the upper perimeter of sleeve 10/14, referred to as the projection of the groove cut, is extended further to cover the upper surface of 05 entirely; in FIG. 1E the inner sleeve 05 provides a rim directed toward the outside to cover the upper perimeter of 10/14 from the opposite direction.
The purpose of these interconnections between inner sleeve 05 and central sleeve 10/14 is to prevent longitudinal displacement of the central sleeve with respect to the inner sleeve. Regardless of the longitudinal restriction means imposed on sleeves 10/14 by tongues and grooves, or by any other such restrictive elements, the tolerances of the dimensions of 05 and 10/14 have to allow free rotational movement with respect to each other. The primary packaging is completed with the protective cap 17.
Since sleeve 05 is rigidly attached to base 06, rotation of 06 transfers a torque to the cup 01 through the lugs 03 due to their engagements with the slots 07 in sleeve 05 and the helical grooves 11 in sleeve 10. This torque causes helical movement of 01 relative to sleeve 10/14 while 10/14 is held immobile by holding it with the fingers. In addition to providing mechanical stability, the added sleeve 14 can also enhance the décor of the assembly. The decorative band 15 can function as a seat for the protective cover cap 17 which is usually friction-fitted over 14 and where the raised band 16 contributes to a tight fit. Prominent examples of significant refinements of the tube mechanism are listed below.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,919: Lipstick-type cosmetic case,    U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,275: Holder for a stick of cosmetic material,    U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,727: Lipstick case,    U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,664: Cosmetic container having an insert sleeve to improve tightness and rotational characteristics,    U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,421: Lipstick swivel mechanism,    U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,003: Cosmetic container having an inner sleeve for creating torque,    U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,621: Lipstick swivel mechanism with brake function,    U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,468: Tube for lipstick and the like,    U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,208: Lipstick tube,    U.S. Pat. No. 7,753,608: Lipstick case with cam mechanism,    US 2006/0099024: Mechanism of rotating lipstick case,    US 2007/0059088: Lipstick mechanism,    US 20090032424: Individual and universal lipstick tube cases, and    US 20130058700: Press lipstick assembly.
Lipsticks fall basically into two general categories; one of them is employed primarily for protecting and assuaging the lips, especially for use in outdoor activities, while the other is mainly for cosmetic purposes. Corresponding to these applications, there are two types of lipstick tubes. The first category is usually served by inexpensive tubes, typically made of plain plastic materials with a simple screw assembly for the lipstick advancement, the latter is primarily the realm of female users with emphasis on elegance and is often served by elaborate and ornate designs wherein the swivel mechanism is most common.
In spite of the long development period of the primary packaging, a number of shortcomings prevail. Lipsticks are usually located in pockets, at the bottom of purses, in drawers or in backpacks so that ready availability is compromised. In an early attempt to address this problem, one of the first metal tubes for lip pomade in 1925 by Roger & Gallet was equipped with a large metal ring, conceivably designed for attachment to an object to facilitate its retrieval and some of today's inexpensive lip balm tubes have an orifice in the cap obviously intended for a similar purpose. Any connection at a tube cap, however, can generate a precarious situation. The cap is usually connected to the lipstick tube body by simple friction fit so that an unintended pull on the tube body, especially during physical activities, can cause disengagement of the tube elements and possible loss of the lipstick. Even intentional disengagement of the lipstick tube from the cap leaves the user with the lipstick in hand and accidental dropping may result in the loss of the lipstick, an event that is not too uncommon during hibernal sport activities when gloves are used.
A decorative lipstick tube that is attachable to an object, especially to an exposed wearable object such as a fashionable necklace, and that conforms to the rapid connect/disconnect paradigm, would have several advantages: the user could visibly display the ornate design of tube and pendant to which it may be connected, the vicinity of the lipstick at the necklace would assure instant availability for the user, and the elegance of the necklace would be undisturbed after disconnection of the tube from the necklace or necklace pendant. Alternatively, the emphasis on elegance could be shifted primarily to the necklace pendant with the purpose to hide the attached lipstick tube that may perhaps show signs of wear, or be a bargain brand, or be otherwise visually unimposing, while maintaining ready availability of the lipstick.
Modern lipstick tubes, as exemplified in FIG. 1, bear the hallmarks of elegance but, regrettably, they are devoid of attachment options to a wearable object, such as a necklace, to create displays that are safe, practical and elegant. This predicament extends to the most recent trend toward high-end cap-less tubes whose rise in popularity is surely inspired not only by the modern tube architecture but also by the love for times past, as evident in the revival of Guerlain Rouge Automatique in a gold case with push-up mechanism with its origin in 1936.
The following patents illustrate the trend toward these tube designs:    U.S. Pat. No. 8,152,398 and WO2011002265: One-hand lipstick container,    US 20100054842: Slide up lipstick dispenser, and    U.S. Pat. No. 8,267,606: Device for packaging and dispensing a stick of product especially a cosmetic product.
In spite of these new developments, the lack of attachment options to a wearable object, especially to a necklace, to create an integrated decorative display, also prevails in this category of tubes. Many of today's popular tubes resemble works of art but, sadly, they are usually hidden from view. There is a real need to endorse lipstick tubes with the esteem of elegance and practicality, to render the combination of lipstick tube and necklace a pleasing décor, to equate cosmetic lipstick tubes with displayable jewelry and to provide means to achieve practical and graceful connectivity options between tube and necklace.
There were attempts made to make lipstick tubes connectable to an object, such as a wearable item, as evident from the patents listed below:    U.S. Pat. No. 2,079,043: Jewelry setting perfume holder,    U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,712: Portable spray container device,    U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,570: Perfume dispenser, and    U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,506: Decorative cosmetic case.
These patents describe decorative containers for cosmetics that could conceivably be worn as appendages to necklaces, but the described products are cumbersome to use and suffer from the disadvantages of bulkiness, substantial additional weight, lack of user-friendliness, and elegance.
With the increased tendency of users toward costly and jewel-like lipstick tubes, the prospect of tube refillability gains in significance. Efforts directed toward economy in the lipstick sector date back a long time and are manifest in the concept of refillable tubes. Already in 1950 there was the “Interchange Lipstick” and illustrated by an advertisement by Gala of London: “Every refill is encapsulated in its own gold-coated shell.” The following patents serve as examples for these activities:    U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,950: Changeable and refillable lipstick assembly,    U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,489: Refill cartridge,    U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,128: Refill cartridge for lipstick holders,    U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,991: Lipstick refill cartridge,    U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,834: Lipstick refill cartridge,    U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,675: Refillable Lipstick container,    U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,960: Lipstick holder having a drive carriage with detachable cosmetic cup,    U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,589: Lipstick case and refill cartridge, and    EP 0597591: Cosmetic applier comprising a container assembly and an insertable pomade cup assembly.
Of these, U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,950 describes a lipstick container, together with several pomade-filled cups, arranged in a container. The cups can be pushed into a holder in the lipstick container for use and then later be pulled out so that other colored pomades may be substituted.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,489 provides a refill cartridge wherein a circumferential band grips the transparent housing and cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,128 provide a cup containing the pomade, a transparent housing which fits over the cup and pomade, and a cap which fits over the assembly over the bottom. For use, the cap is removed and the cup is inserted into the cup holder of the lipstick container. The transparent housing is then pulled away, exposing the lipstick.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,753,991 and 2,767,834 show similar arrangements where the pomade cup is pressed into a holder in the lipstick container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,675 describes a lipstick container in which lipstick is removably insertable at the open end thereof, and wherein the lipstick is part of a lipstick-cartridge assembly, sealed by a removable and disposable closure cap, the seal being broken and the cap being removable upon placing of the cartridge to the open end of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,960 describes a lipstick holder having a drive carriage with detachable cup in connection with a screw mechanism for the advancement or retraction of the lipstick containing cup. This cup is connected via a ball and socket joint to the carriage that engages with the internal screw-thread. To replace the lipstick, the carriage has to be extended upward and the ball and socket connection between cup and driving-carriage has to be broken by pulling. A plastic cover frictionally engages with the replacement pomade and cup. Refilling of the holder proceeds by reversing these steps; the new pomade cup is connected, the holder retracted and the pomade withdrawn from the plastic cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,589 describes a lipstick case with refill cartridge but the so-called “refilling cartridge” consists of the entire tube assembly including the cup containing the pomade, the tubular inner sleeves and the end cap. This entire unit is contained in a lipstick case that consists of three interlocking units. The resulting assembly has gained in width and weight and after depletion of the lipstick material there is no protocol for replacement of the “refilling cartridge” so that the user has to replace the entire tube assembly.
EP 0597591 is a variation of similar system wherein the lipstick container assembly is sold separately from the pomade cup assembly and the two assemblies are combined to make a new permanent unit at the time of purchase or thereafter.
The desire for refillable tubes continues to the present and is evident by recently published accounts that describe how to clean a used tube, how to melt lipstick remnants, how to cast a new lipstick from the molten mass, and how to insert the cast lipstick into the tube.
With the goal of economy, simplicity, expeditiousness, and a drive toward green solutions, some aspects of the many proposals described in the above cited patents for the lipstick exchange operation are, in principal, applicable to the subject matter at hand. The adoption of this technology to the modern tube architecture, together with the need to streamline the lipstick exchange process, however, requires additional modifications of the interior sleeves and of the exchange cartridge.
In the course of the lipstick exchange, the cartridge is inserted into the sleeve assembly followed by advancing the cup into the tube interior with concomitant removal of the protective cap from the cup. During this operation the rotator is turned which causes breakage of the seal between the protective cap and the cup which holds the pomade, followed by lifting the protective cap from the cup in a longitudinal direction. This action is achieved by the impulse exerted by the lugs 03 on the vertical slots in the inner sleeve and further by the interaction of the lugs with the helical grooves. While this procedure is functional in the sturdy tube constructs of yesteryear, today's tubes are light-weight and the three elements mentioned above are frangible. To adapt these elements to the lipstick exchange option, and to protect them from damage by the force generated by the rotator, it is essential that this force is minimized by rendering the removal of the protective cap from the cup as easy as possible. What is needed, therefore, are protective covers of the pomade that combine adequate protection with ease of removal from the cup during the exchange operation.
As mentioned above, the sleeves of modern tubes with swivel mechanism, geared toward lipstick advancement and retraction, are light-weight and thin-walled and are circumferentially embraced by a protective and ornate outer sleeve that is not transparent thus concealing the inner sleeves. For the lipstick exchange operations, however, the alignment of the slots in the most inner sleeve with the helical groove endings located at the central sleeve, is required but not readily achievable as the decorative outer sleeve completely hides slots and grooves in the sleeve assembly. Even when viewed from the top, and in absence of the cup that holds the pomade, this alignment is not facile, especially since most sleeves are now usually constructed of black plastic material with contours that are difficult to see. What is needed is a sleeve assembly that permits the visualization of the required sleeve alignment of the slots at the inner sleeve with the helical grooves at the central sleeve in a side view, and wherein such an alignment is visually unobstructed by the presence of any decorative outer sleeve.